


I Feel Like I'm Dreaming

by Feyatsirk



Category: NU'EST
Genre: College Student Jonghyun, Fools falling in love, M/M, Nanny Jonghyun, Single father Aron, little angst, mainly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feyatsirk/pseuds/Feyatsirk
Summary: Aron is a struggling single father to a six-year-old daughter; He works at home but his job has become more demanding and he can't balance both. After numerous candidates for his daughters nanny, he settles on one Kim Jonghyun, an odd college student that made an impression on him. Months go by and Aron, after thinking he couldn't fall for anyone again after what his fiance did, finds himself falling for the college student after seeing him make his daughter smile and seeing how much his daughter loves him as well. Maybe it wouldn't be bad to try again...
Relationships: Kim Jonghyun | JR/Aaron Kwak | Aron
Comments: 22
Kudos: 49
Collections: Spring Blessings (Nu'est 8th Anniversary Fic Fest)





	I Feel Like I'm Dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't tag it but there's a small accident Hyelin gets into and there is a slight mention of blood but nothing drastic.
> 
> I hope I did the prompt justice and that the prompter enjoys the fic :) I tried my damndest on it.

Aron tapped his pen on the picnic table as the interviewee rambled on about something unrelated to childcare. What were they even doing here? They clearly didn’t even like children, every time one of the children screamed or laughed too close to them, they cringed and scrunched their face. Aron rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter interrupting the other.

“Look. This clearly isn’t a job you really want. You keep making disgusting faces at the kids that do anything too close to you. My daughter is _six_. She _will_ be a handful and loud. You’re not prepared for that. Thank you for your time, but I’m not hiring you.” The person stares in shock before stomping away as if they were the child instead of the young adult. Aron groans and drops his head onto the table as Hyelin runs up to him setting a rock on the table and nudging her dad’s arm.

“Daddy, have you found me a nanny yet?” Aron peeks over his arm at her and shakes his head.

“No cupcake, not yet. Maybe next time. We don’t have anyone else today.” At that moment, they both look over when they hear someone drop onto the bench across from them; Hyelin stares a moment as the other man holds up a finger before taking a few deep breaths.

“Sorry, I was… supposed to have an interview with you… an hour ago.”

“You were the no-show.” He nods.

“I’m really sorry. My sister needed help; I hope I’m not too late.” Hyelin smiles and tells him happily he’s their last hope. Aron scolds her softly as the no-show grin; she giggles before running away telling them not to throw away her rock. He shakes his head at her lovingly and puts the rock in her bag before looking at the other across from him.

“Your name?”

“Oh. Uh, Kim Jonghyun. I can make it easy for you. I have two older sisters, I’m an uncle to three. I babysat them a lot until my eldest sister moved closer to our parents again. It was getting to be too much between my schooling and her work. So, our parents are helping now instead. I found I love caring for kids. It’s a talent I actually have aside from my imagination and gaming skills. I think I could be a great fit and she seems like a great kid.” Aron stares at him a moment and begins to ask him if he drinks or does drugs or has ever committed a crime. Jonghyun laughs and nervously asks if illegally downloading media counts. Aron laughs and shakes his head saying no, no to him, anyway. He hires him after a few more questions, and they exchange numbers so Aron can get him a schedule set up later around his schooling schedule. Jonghyun thanks him and waves to Hyelin who flails her both her arms in response. Both of them laugh and Aron explains he does work from home; Their company just got more clientele than they expected so he's been swamped by it since. Jonghyun understands and thanks him for the opportunity. Aron smiled and they arrange a time to do paperwork and Jonghyun waves to Hyelin again as he leaves. Aron watching him a moment before calling Hyelin over.  
  
"Time to go, cupcake!" Hyelin runs over and drops her finds into her bag as Aron sighs and shakes his head a bit. He’ll probably step on one of those things later tonight, hopefully it isn’t the stick.

It's been a few days since Jonghyun was hired and Aron is already grateful for him being there. He’s finished two projects he was nearly behind as Jonghyun helped out with Hyelin after classes. Now, sitting in a dark office, he tries to finish up his third project as the door opens fully. Jonghyun holding a plate of food for him and smiles turning on the light.

“Your eyes are going to hate you when you’re even older if you keep staring at a screen in the dark.” Aron looks over at him and laughs. Saving his work as Jonghyun sets the plate in front of him; surprised at the view of Dino nuggets and mac n cheese. Aron looks up at him with a raised eyebrow and he shrugs.

“Hyelin chose. She wanted these. I plan to make some cookies afterwards.” Aron thanks him again as the other grins and heads out. Hyelin shouting her dinos are drowning in cheese; He pauses and turns off his monitor before picking up the plate and taking it back out to the table to eat with the two of them. Hyelin cheering as she sees him.

“Yay! Daddy has come to eat with us!” Jonghyun laughs and covers his mouth as he’s chewing and looks over at Aron.

“Couldn’t resist the drowning dinos huh?”

“Nope. I needed to try and rescue them.” Hyelin shakes her head and covers her nuggets in the mac n cheese before trying to shove a whole spoonful of mac n cheese and a nugget in her mouth. Jonghyun scolding her softly and making her only keep half in her mouth. ‘That’s dangerous.’ She gasps after her mouth is empty and apologizes. Aron chuckles and after dinner they do the dishes together, Hyelin drying the plastic and metal items before putting them away. Running off to play afterwards and Aron glances at Jonghyun before talking.

“Thanks, by the way. It’s only been a few weeks, but I’ve managed to get a lot of work done. You’re still keeping up on your own homework and stuff, right?” Jonghyun looks at him a bit off put by the sudden thanking and nods.

“Of course. I’ve got a test on Thursday actually; do you want me to pick up Hyelin since I’ll be done early?” Aron hesitates but nods. He can keep working and get done earlier if he doesn’t have to stop to go get her. He says he’ll send the address tomorrow so he has it and he can let Hyelin know on Wednesday. Aron watches as Jonghyun begins to make the cookie dough, he was never good at baking himself. He’s better at actual cooking so he doesn’t realize he’s too close until Jonghyun goes to turn and walks into him. Jonghyun sputtering in shock before laughing as Aron backs up and apologizes.

“No worries, boss. Just… didn’t expect you to be so close.” Jonghyun shrugs and walks around him to grab the container of brown sugar and butter sticks he left out, so they’d get to room temp. Hyelin runs into the kitchen when she hears the mixer going as Aron then tries a bit of the regular ol’ chocolate chip cookie dough. ‘It’s great’ he mumbles as Hyelin shouts at him.

“You’re gonna get sermonella!” Jonghyun snorts and Aron laughs asking where in the world she heard that word from.

“It was on the show, Jonghyun oppa was watching yesterday!”

“It’s _sal_ monella, Hyelin.” She gives a soft _Oh_ but continues to scold her dad. Aron patting her head saying a little bit is okay and giving her the spoon to lick afterwards. Hyelin hesitating before taking it with a squint and walking off mumbling that it’s bribery. Aron shakes his head exasperated and pinches the bridge of his nose. He has no idea where she’s been getting this stuff from lately. The cookies are baked and eaten warm. Hyelin is given her bath and sent off to bed after giving both her dad and Jonghyun a giant hug and kisses. Screaming goodnight from her bedroom before closing down her door. They both shake their heads and Aron settles down for a moment beside Jonghyun as he rests a moment.  
  
"Thanks, as well. For hiring me, I hadn't been able to find anything, and I decided I would apply for Any job if I knew I could do it. My sisters would laugh," He pauses with a chuckle and then rubs his face. "I sometimes complained about watching their kids because they never listened to me. I think it was just them now. Hyelin is well behaved." Aron laughs and nods.  
  
"I understand that. My sister has a child and I had babysat him once when Hyelin was a newborn. Worse two hours of my life." Jonghyun laughs and hesitates before asking about Hyelin’s mom. Aron shrugging.  
  
"She's alive. She decided being a mom wasn’t for her and left us when Hyelin was barely a week old. Last I saw her, she had a husband and was pregnant. Hyelin thinks she was just an old friend." Jonghyun frowns. Asking aloud if she realized Hyelin was the daughter she abandoned. Aron nods with a laugh.  
  
"When she realized I had a kid standing beside me she took off. Saying she had forgotten the oranges. Hyelin had shouted bye to her since I said she was friend." The younger laughs loudly and shakes his head amazed someone could act like that. After some talking, Jonghyun stands and grabs his backpack saying goodnight and heading out. Aron waves and locks up. Finishing up some work until two in the morning and heading to bed himself. Finding his thoughts going back to Jonghyun quite a few times. Lying in bed, he rubs his face and groans. 'Not good.' He tells himself and turns over to sleep in hopes he'll simply sleep and not dream anything that will make his life more difficult.  
  
Four months have passed now, and Aron can't imagine doing things without Jonghyun around and it scares him a bit that he and Hyelin have gotten so used to him being around. Its spring break and Jonghyun is at the house most days since he has no plans for a trip. Aron lays on the floor relaxing as Hyelin drives some hot wheels over his arms and face when she asks an odd question.  
  
"Daddy, can boys marry other boys?" Aron turns his head to look at her curiously and nods.  
  
"If that's what they wanted. Why do you ask, cupcake?"  
  
"I think you and Jonghyun oppa should get married. Then I can call him dad cause his name is too long." Aron laughs a bit nervously and sits up shaking his head.  
  
"Sorry Hyelin. I don't think that's an option."  
  
"Do you not want to marry a boy?" Aron bites out an odd laugh a bit exasperated again by her questions.  
  
"I wouldn't mind marrying a boy or girl; but both people have to agree to marriage, cupcake. You can't force somebody to marry you or another person." Hyelin pouts but nods in understanding and doesn't say much else about it for the rest of the time. They're in the kitchen cutting up some fruit for her afternoon snack when Jonghyun arrives. Hyelin squealing when she notices the pizza. Aron frowning slightly, not wanting Hyelin to have too much junk food.  
  
"Why did you bring pizza?"  
  
"It's lunch time. I'm sorry, I should have asked." Aron nods but sets the now wash and cut fruit in the fridge. Glad it won’t go to waste and heads over with napkins so they can eat. Settling beside Jonghyun on the floor around the table, Hyelin grins while eating a slice of pizza the size of her face when she brings up the conversation from earlier.  
  
"Daddy said both people have to agree to get married, do you agree to marry him?" Both adults choking on their pizzas as they glance at one another. Their faces and ears burning red as Aron scolds her.  
  
"Hyelin! You can't just ask people that and I told you that wasn't an option." Hyelin pouts and crosses her arms.  
  
"But you said you'd happily marry a boy or girl! Why can't you marry Jonghyun oppa so I can call him dad?!" Jonghyun sits there wide eyed as he glances between the two and speaks up.  
  
"Hyelin... it's a bit more complicated than just... agreeing to the event. People who marry tend to be in love first."  
  
"So, you don't love daddy at all?"  
  
"I... o-of course not. Not like that."  
  
"What do you meeeeean?" She whines and Aron scoops her up as he sees Jonghyun's face turn redder. Saving him from a future embarrassment and taking Hyelin to his office and sitting her down to talk. Telling her there's different kinds of love. Love between family and friends and then the love between two adults. That for marriage to happen and work properly the two adults need to love each other greatly and be prepared to handle anything together. That Jonghyun may love them both as friends and that's it.  
  
"So... I won't have a second parent ever?" Aron frowns and hugs her with a shake of his head.  
  
"I can't answer that, cupcake. Daddy doesn't really get out much but that doesn't mean we bug Jonghyun with questions." Hyelin pouts and crosses her arms.  
  
"He'd be a good dad. He's already like my dad too. He just doesn't live here." Aron nods in understanding but tells Hyelin she can't bring this up again because it's not an option for them. Jonghyun simply works here, he has a life and family when he leaves here. Hyelin tearing up at the job mention, despite knowing he was her nanny.

“So, he could leave whenever?! I thought he was staying forever!” Aron panics as she sobs and doesn’t know what to do. He can’t say how long Jonghyun will be her nanny for. He doesn’t know how long Hyelin will even need a nanny for. He apologizes and Hyelin hops off the chair and runs out to the living room. Aron sighing and following after her to see Jonghyun wide eyed staring down at a crying Hyelin in his lap clinging to him.

“Sorry, I used bad wording. She’s scared you’ll leave her...” Jonghyun sighs and tries to calm her down as Aron goes to find a treat that’ll help her cheer up a bit.  
  
"Hyelin... even if I stop being your nanny, I'm sure your dad would allow me to come hang out. Right?" He looks over at Aron curiously. He likes to think they've become friends somewhat. Aron nods as he looks through the cabinets. 'You're already welcomed over whenever.' Jonghyun laughs and looks at Hyelin who's still crying but no longer clinging to him in a death grip. She nods and climbs off his lap before going upstairs. Her half-eaten pizza now cold on the table. Aron sighs and walks over apologizing to him.  
  
"Its fine."  
  
"No it's not. She's getting to that age I think... realizing her friends at school have two parents or at least a mom and she doesn't." He leans back and tips his head against the cushions, removing his glasses before he pinches the bridge of his nose. Eyes closed as he shakes his head.  
  
"I can't even help her. How do I? I can't go out dating." Jonghyun stares at him and asks why he can't. Laughing a bit as he says he's too busy working or taking care of Hyelin. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow despite knowing Aron can't see it.  
  
"Hyung. You hired me to watch her... if you want to go on a date just let me know when. I’ll come watch her." Aron looks at him surprised and shakes his head again.  
  
"I'm not even sure how I managed to get Hyelin's mom." Jonghyun laughs telling him to stop being modest. Try it. Jonghyun pushes; despite wanting to be that person for him. He wants Aron happy and if that's with someone that's not him, that's fine. It'll have to be because Jonghyun isn't brave enough to confess.  
  
"Just be sure to use a photo with your glasses." Aron looks over at him confused, pausing in bringing the frames back to his face as he raises an eyebrow and waves them slightly.  
  
"These ones?"  
  
"Do you have others?" Jonghyun asks amused as Aron shakes his head as he puts them back on.  
  
"Why my glasses?" Jonghyun hesitates but smiles as he answers despite feeling his face warm.  
  
"They make you look even more handsome." Aron looks at him quickly in surprise, noting the red that's splayed across his face when Hyelin shouts from upstairs. Aron stares at Jonghyun before glancing up towards the stairs and calling he'll be right there. Jonghyun not making eye contact with him even after he gets up and heads out of the room. Jonghyun groans and slaps his face mumbling that was stupid. Aron helping Hyelin get some toys down from her closet before ruffling her hair. Hyelin asking if there's still pizza before he leaves. He says yes but she'll have to come downstairs to eat it. She pouts but agrees and heads downstairs with him to find the living room empty. Hyelin shouts for Jonghyun and Aron scolds her that he's probably busy at the moment and grabs the pizza box before they head to the kitchen. Hyelin helping do her own meal. They're both surprised when the front door opens again.  
  
"Why were you outside?" Hyelin asks confused. Aron of course keeps an eye on the food.  
  
"One of my friends called, I didn't want to disturb you guys." Aron offers his office for that when he's not in it since its growing cold out and Jonghyun nods and mumbles a thanks. Asking Hyelin if she's feeling better. The six-year-old glaring up at him as she crosses her arms.  
  
"No. I’m still mad at you. I don't want you to go."  
  
"Hyelin, I'm not actually going anywhere right now. Besides, you won’t want me around when you're a teen. Like your dad you'll want us both out of your way.” Aron laughs and tips his head back with a groan.  
  
"I hadn't thought of her teen years yet, shut up." Jonghyun grins and Hyelin eyes him suspiciously but nods with a shrug.  
  
"I guess. I still want you to marry daddy. He needs someone." Aron mumbling that he does not and to take her food now that it's ready. Hyelin giggles and takes the plate and heads into the living room, the day passing by quickly as they eat, watch movies and play whatever game Hyelin drags out to them. She doesn’t bring up the dating thing again; though Aron’s mind keeps replying the look on Jonghyun’s face when asked about if he loves Aron or not.

A few weeks pass and Jonghyun is helping Aron in the kitchen with their dinner as he grabs some plates, asking if Aron plans to do anything about the dating app he had suggested before. He shakes his head with a scoff. Aron has no intention of dating _at all_. He's too busy and Hyelin still needs him for things; besides he feels guilty for even entertaining the idea of dating _him_. Immediately after, he changes the subject and asks Jonghyun if he wants anything extra with his food. Jonghyun shakes his head and asks him what was funny when he scoffed. Aron answers, the thought having been on him mind since Hyelin brought it up a few weeks ago. His brain too focused on his task of serving their dinner to really pay attention to what he says.  
  
"Just... entertaining the thought of _us_." He laughs and looks towards him, Jonghyun's eyes wide as he stares at the other.  
  
" _What_?" Jonghyun’s voice is higher than usual as he speaks. Aron stares confused before his brain catches up and he swears. Jonghyun's face burning red as he grabs Hyelin’s plate and turns to leave, thanking him quickly when Aron grabs his upper arm.  
  
"Wait... I... I didn't mean it badly you know. The laughing. It was more... I don't know really. A nervous laugh?" Aron rubs the back of his neck and Jonghyun smiles a bit about to answer when they hear a crashing noise in the living room. Rushing out, Aron shouts at Hyelin who's laying on the ground blinking in surprise. He rushes over and kneels by her, touching the side of her head where it's bleeding.  
  
"Hyelin, what happened?" Hyelin looks up at him and blinks.  
  
"I fell off the couch."  
  
"What? How?"  
  
"My hand was on the edge of the couch and I went whoosh." She explains as she mimics her hand sliding off the couch. Aron asks Jonghyun to call the ambulance as he rushes and grabs a wet rag to hold to the cut. He doesn't want her moving; Hyelin hasn't had this kind of injury before so he’s worried. Jonghyun's voice a muffled tone of worry behind him as he kneels by his daughter to press lightly against her head. Hyelin whining about it and Aron apologizes.  
  
"I have to apply pressure, cupcake. I’m sorry.” As the ambulance arrives, they scoop Hyelin up carefully and Aron looks at Jonghyun worriedly and then back at Hyelin before climbing into the ambulance. Jonghyun comes up and tells him he’ll grab his things and drive the car to the hospital. Aron nods and thanks him as the paramedic says they have to go. Once arrived at the hospital, Hyelin is taken for scans and whatnot to make sure she doesn’t have anything worse than the cut on her head. They do keep her for observation. ‘Just in case.’ The doctor said. Aron didn’t want to argue. He’s scrolling through numbing websites when Jonghyun arrives with a small bag for him; sitting beside him, Jonghyun rests his hand on his knee and smiles softly before looking at Hyelin who’s taking a little nap.

“What did the doctors say?”

“They want to keep her just to make sure nothing happens. Her scans came back clean though.” Jonghyun nods and squeezes his knee before letting go and opening the bag.

“I brought your ipad, so you could get some work done. Chargers as well. A change of clothes for you both and Hyelin’s favorite stuffed animal t-.” Jonghyun stares shocked at Aron as he kisses him. The other cupping his face as he turns Jonghyun’s head towards him. His own eyes open before pulling away with an apology spilling immediately after. Saying he doesn’t know why he did that. Jonghyun slowly looking forward, still a bit shocked before Aron stands up and paces in the small room. Jonghyun frowns as he runs his hands through his hair.

“Aron, sit down. I'm not mad." Aron glances at him as he continues to pace. Jonghyun rolls his eyes and gets up going to the door.  
  
"I’m going to go get some food for us. When I get back, I expect you to not be panicking.” Aron pauses by the foot of Hyelin’s bed and looks over at him giving a curt nod. Jonghyun shakes his head and heads out, nodding to the nurse as she walks in to check on Hyelin. Aron asks her if things are still looking okay and she agrees, she just wants to know what happened to lead up to this and he glares at her a bit not liking what she’s insinuating.

“I was in the kitchen with Jonghyun talking and we heard the crash in the living room. She said she went to move but her hand wasn’t on the couch fully and she slid off.” The nurse nods and jots it down on her clipboard before apologizing to how it sounds when she realizes how his tone is. Aron continues to glare a bit and she nods once before checking to make sure everything is still good with Hyelin before leaving the room. Aron sits on the couch again and drops his head back against the cushion before covering his face groaning. How could he do that? Jonghyun was just being a good friend and helping him out and he fucking kissed him?! He groans louder and stands back up pacing for a while before Hyelin wakes from her nap.

“Daddy? What’s wrong with you?” Aron jumps slightly and looks over at her, sighing as he moves to sit on her bed.

“I think I made a big mistake.” Hyelin frowns seeing her dad upset and moves so sits beside him hugging his arm.

“What you do?” Aron shakes his head as Jonghyun returns with food. Smiling when he sees Hyelin up. Hyelin smiling widely as she sees Jonghyun.

“You came too!”

“Of course, I did. I wanted to make sure you were okay and to make sure your dad wasn’t worrying himself sick.” He smiles and sits in the chair beside her bed. Handing out some food and Hyelin cheers as she’s handed chicken nuggets. Hyelin, not wanting to see her dad upset, tells Jonghyun that her dad thinks he made a big mistake but won’t tell her what it was.

“He was pacing and tugging at his hair.” She nods as she eats and pays no attention to her dad’s face burning red or him tensing beside her as Jonghyun looks at him. Aron looking everywhere but in Jonghyun’s direction.

“I don’t think he made a mistake; he just has bad timing.” Aron looks over at him surprised and finds Jonghyun picking at a napkin on his lap, what he could see of him was red. The tips of his ears and part of his face. Hyelin nods.

“He’s a dad, he always had bad timing. _And_ bad jokes.” Jonghyun chuckles at that and Aron whines a bit.

“Hey. My jokes are great.”

“No, they’re not daddy.” Hyelin wiggles back to her pillow to lean against it as she eats, and Aron asks if she’s okay to be alone for a minute and she nods. Aron wraps back up his sandwich not eating it yet and tugs on Jonghyun’s shirt, so he’d follow. He does and Aron pauses in the hallway in the common area so they’re not disturbing anyone in the rooms near Hyelin’s. Jonghyun fidgets a little and Aron apologizes again.

“I don’t know what came over me. I just… I didn’t even realize I did it at first.” Jonghyun nods and tells him he figured when his eyes popped open and Aron groans a bit as Jonghyun chuckles softly.  
  
"Hyung, I meant what I said. You didn't make a mistake; you just have shit timing." Aron looks at him oddly then.  
  
"Does... are you saying what I think you are?" Jonghyun shrugs and smiles.  
  
"You'll have to find out." Jonghyun grins and walks by him, running his fingers across his arm as he heads back to Hyelin’s room. The little troublemaker sitting up and stealing the fries from both her dad's and Jonghyun's meals. Jonghyun scolds her softly and takes the fries away tsking before he cups her cheek.  
  
"You feeling okay?" Hyelin nods and smiles.  
  
"Mhm. I'm okay!" Jonghyun smiles and kisses her forehead as Aron walks in, he truly didn't think he'd ever even crush on someone again. Here Jonghyun was though, even if he was technically an employee as Hyelin’s nanny. He cares for Hyelin. Loves her even. Something even his ex couldn't do. He makes her smile and laugh. Hyelin has even begged for bedtime stories from Jonghyun instead of him before. She loves him back and Aron doesn't blame her one bit. He glances at the food and then over at the bag with a change of comfier clothes and his stuff to work, even Hyelin’s favorite stuffed animal so she could sleep well that night. He's made sure even Aron ate properly during most of the nights there. Aron watched him smiling as he finally ate his food. Hyelin asking permission for the fries now which Jonghyun of course grants. Aron snaps a photo of them and smiles as he makes it his lock screen. Hyelin asking why he’s just standing weirdly by the door and Aron laughs moving to sit opposite Jonghyun on the bed.

“Sorry, I was thinking.” Jonghyun gives him a curious look and Aron smiles before moving closer to grab his own food to eat. Hyelin rambling about the scans she had and how much she didn’t like them.

“They let daddy go into the open scan with me!” Aron shudders and nods.

“I hated it.” Jonghyun chuckles and asks Hyelin if she helped calm her dad down and she nods eagerly.

“Yep! He was a…a nervous wreck.” Aron snorts and reaches over to tickle her denying he was a nervous wreck.

“Your stories are getting to be too much, little lady.” Hyelin squeals and Jonghyun shushes them as the door is still open and Aron glances over sheepishly as Hyelin smiles widely and loudly says sorry to which the two adults laugh. You can’t really be mad at a child for laughing too loudly. Especially when she does apologize. It’s late when Jonghyun climbs out of the bed; Hyelin having asked for bedtime story from him and Jonghyun didn’t dare move till he was positive she was fully asleep. Aron laying on the pull out they have in most children rooms for the parents. He sits up as Jonghyun stretches and rubs his eyes.

“You can stay if you want. I don’t mind moving over.” Jonghyun looks over at Hyelin and then the small space beside Aron and nods.

“Just because I want to be close if anything happens…” Aron nods once and smiles moving over on the bed as Jonghyun grabs a spare pillow from the cabinet. He toes off his shoes and lies down; the two of them facing on another since the bed is small and laying on their backs would be too uncomfortable. Aron sighs and rubs his face a bit.

“Thank you for being here. I’d probably be stressing out if I was alone.” Jonghyun gives a soft smile and reaches to cover Aron’s hand on the mattress.

“It’s just a cut. She’s only here as a precaution and we’ll all go home tomorrow morning.” Aron nods.

“I know. She’s just never had to stay in the hospital before. She’s clumsy but even then, she’s never bled that much.” Jonghyun nods and scooches closer, hugging the other to him. Aron scoffs a bit but allows Jonghyun to hug him, resting his forehead against Jonghyun’s chest. He mumbles a goodnight and hears it back as they fall asleep like that. In the morning, Hyelin wakes them with the nurse standing behind her with a knowing smile. Hyelin kneeling on the bed before hopping up and down saying to wake up. Aron groans and turns over facing the outer edge of the couch, hugging the side of his pillow as he falls back into a steady sleep. So used to Hyelin’s way of waking people that he isn’t effected anymore. Jonghyun, however, wakes up confused, groggily looking over his shoulder at Hyelin grinning. Her hair a wild mess from sleep.

“Hyelin?” For a moment he forgets where he is then turns and sits up quickly once he remembers. Looking at the nurse looking at him with her head tilted just a bit and with a raised eyebrow.

“She’s free to leave. Her tests all came back fine, and she had no issues throughout the night. Here are her discharge papers.” She hands him a packet of paper and Jonghyun thanks her softly as he takes them. She wishes him a good day and leaves as Hyelin waves to her and then proceeds to hop on Aron’s side.

“Daddy, wake uuuup. I can go home!” Aron grumbles and turns onto his back sighing heavily.

“Go home?” Jonghyun watches as Aron’s sits up suddenly and looks around. Groaning before flopping back again, arm over his eyes.

“Daddy! C’mon! Jonghyun oppa, make him wake up!” She whacks him a few times with her stuffed animal and Aron grabs it from her with a grin. Hyelin whining before she nudges at him.

“If you don’t get up, Jonghyun oppa will kiss you!” Jonghyun chokes a little and shakes his head.

“I will not, Hyelin. I haven’t brushed my teeth.” That makes Aron glare at him as he sits up.

“Not funny.” Jonghyun mumbles that it was a little funny as he gets up himself and tugs back on his shoes. Helping Hyelin into her change of clothes as Aron changes in the bathroom. He should’ve brought a change of clothes for himself, but he didn’t plan to stay all night, but he wanted to be there just in case. He asks the nurse if they have a toothbrush for the three of them and she gives them the hospital ones. He makes a face walking back and hands Aron his, the older also making a face.

“All they had. Figured it’s better than walking around with morning breath.” Aron nods and brushes his teeth before helping Hyelin with her own toothbrush. They head out and Hyelin asks for a piggyback ride from Jonghyun, so Aron lifts her up. Jonghyun holding her up as he dramatically adds a bounce to his step as Hyelin giggles. Aron reminding him she just got discharged after a minor head injury. Jonghyun raises an eyebrow at him and looks back at Hyelin.

“I think your dad needs a cheer up kiss to know you’re okay.” Hyelin giggles with a nod and Jonghyun goes over to Aron as he’s walking and leans so Hyelin can kiss his cheek. She does so dramatically. Jonghyun laughing as Aron rolls his eyes with a smile.

“Yeah yeah. Go enjoy your piggyback.” Jonghyun grins as he walks off with Hyelin who points and shouts ‘onward steed!’ Aron laughs as he hears Jonghyun whines that he’s not a horse. When they get home, Hyelin runs upstairs and Aron calls for her to be careful before shaking his head and rubbing his forehead. Looking over at Jonghyun then.

“Are you staying or heading home? I’m sure you want some actual good sleep.” Jonghyun laughs as he rubs his eyes.

“I could use a nap actually. I have some homework to finish up too. I’ll comeback later today, can you let Hyelin know too?” Aron nods and laughs softly.

“She might be up there most of the day. She hasn’t been able to play with her toys in _hours_. She’s been deprived.” Jonghyun laughs and takes a few steps closer to Aron.

“Have you figured it out yet…?” Aron looks up at him due to how close he is and feels his face warming. He nods.

“I doubt you’d do half of what you do just because you want to excel at your job.” Jonghyun laughs and grins as he takes a single step closer, cupping Aron’s face.

“Maybe I just want a promotion.”

“From nanny to boyfriend?” Aron quirks an eyebrow and smirks as Jonghyun smirks back.

“Nanny to parent wouldn’t be so bad either.” Aron’s smirk disappears as a look of surprise comes across his face instead. Jonghyun laughing as he kisses Aron. Both of them expecting it this time. Aron leaning into the kiss as he reaches up to cover Jonghyun’s hand over his cheek. Both of them pulling away and smiling at the other.

“So, you should probably find a new nanny…” Aron laughs and shakes his head.

“You just aren’t getting paid anymore. I can’t date my employee.” Jonghyun grins and kisses him once more.

“I don’t know. Telling people that I’m dating my boss might get me some interesting looks.” Chuckling, Aron toes off his shoes, Jonghyun following suit and the other questions about him going back home. Jonghyun saying he can just stay and go home early; he wants to stick around. Make sure his boyfriend really is okay after everything. Aron blushes and nods, tugging him further into the house and to the couch. The two of them sitting close and stealing kisses when watching tv, that is till the little troublemaker screams from the steps. Both of them looking over surprised.

“You were kissing!!” She runs over and climbs over the back of the couch, Jonghyun scolding her as he catches her from falling off the couch again.

“Why were you kissing!? Are you my new dad?! You said you didn’t love daddy like that!” She eyes him before glaring and pointing at his face.

“You lied to me.” Aron snorts softly and shes turns her tiny finger at him and says he did too. Aron’s eyes wide as she scolds them both. They answer her questions. As many as she has which is surprisingly few to what they thought she’d ask. Once she’s content with her answers, she sits between them and looks up at Jonghyun.

“You can’t hurt daddy. I’ll hate you if you do.”

“Hyelin!”

“It’s okay, hyung. I’d hate me too, Hyelin.” She pouts but nods in agreement and crosses her arms as she leans back against the cushions. Demanding for cartoons and the two look over her at each other. They should probably do as she says today, and Aron turns on the tv for her and Hyelin smiles with a soft thank you. Jonghyun reaching across the back of the couch to entwine his fingers with Aron’s as they watch tv with Hyelin. Aron looking over with a smile. Things will be alright.

Two years later, Jonghyun finds himself wandering the house looking for Hyelin. The little girl he met having turned into a master of disappearing in the two years he’s known her. He yanks open the bedroom closet expecting to find her hiding in there when he finds nothing. Stepping inside, he looks side to side and grows confused before turning around. Giving a small yelp as Hyelin and Aron stand in the doorway. Aron nudging her forward and she skips forward to Jonghyun and smiles widely before holding up a small box. Jonghyun looking at the box surprised before looking over at his boyfriend who’s now on one knee. Hyelin grinning widely and moves to the side for her dad to do his thing. Jonghyun of course immediately opening the box to see the plain silver band. Aron takes his hand and asks.

“We’ve been dating for two years now; I think I’m ready to try this again and with you. Will you marry me?” Hyelin pipes up with a ‘and finally be my dad, too?’ Jonghyun looks over at her with a laugh and looks back to Aron with nod.

“Obviously I will. To both.” He says as he grins at Hyelin. Aron laughs and stands up kissing him. Taking the ring and putting it on him before Hyelin hugs Jonghyun from the side tightly. Jonghyun rubs her back and can’t find it in him to stop smiling as he looks at the ring then Aron. This was more than he could’ve hoped for when he took that nanny job. He’ll never regret taking chances again if this is what he gets. Hyelin saying they should take a selfie and Jonghyun scoops Hyelin up to hold her as Aron brings out his phone. Jonghyun using the time to show off the ring and tell everyone. Things were perfect and neither Jonghyun nor Aron would ask for anything different as they smiled at one another. Hyelin couldn’t have asked for anything more either. She had two loving parents, that’s all that mattered to her even at her age. The eight-year-old snapping a photo of her two dads smiling lovingly at each other and giggling as she posts it along with the other on her dad’s social media. She shouts done and the two look over at her and laugh as they see her caption.

> ‘They’re being gross again!
> 
> \- Love Hyelin!”

She hugs Jonghyun around his neck as he holds her up and smiles.

“Thank you for being my new dad. I love you!” Jonghyun smiles and kisses her cheek and Aron feels himself tear up. It’s one of the reasons he fell for Jonghyun. The fact he treated Hyelin as his own even as just her nanny and he hasn’t stopped since. Jonghyun sets her down and she runs off to play as Jonghyun hugs Aron. The older giving happy tears as he rests his face against Jonghyun’s shoulder.

“Those better be happy tears, hyung.”

“Of course, they are! I’m happy. You said yes and you’re still continuing to love Hyelin like she was your own.” Jonghyun smiles and kisses his forehead, holding him close and swaying a bit in their bedroom. Mumbling an ‘I love you’ into his hair as he rests his own head against Aron’s. Aron mumbling it back. His face buried into Jonghyun’s shoulder as he smiled. The two of them heading downstairs to the backyard where Hyelin was playing once Aron’s calmed down. Jonghyun smiling and chases after her as she squeals and runs away. Aron sitting in one of their patio chairs watching with a soft smile. Ecstatic that he was able to find someone to love again. That this time, it’ll go properly. He found his soulmate in his opinion and he’s not letting him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all expect this to be angst on twitter. You've no idea how much it made me laugh, still think it was?
> 
> If you liked it leave a comment (even if its just a keyboard smash; it tells a lot) or press the kudos button, guests can do both, too! 
> 
> Contact:  
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/feyatsirk)  
> [Curious cat](http://curiouscat.me/feyatsirk)


End file.
